Free Hugs
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Read to find out! fluffy.


**Hey My Loyal Fans! **

**At least I hope I still have loyal fans…**

**Did anybody miss me!?**

**I'm sorry I haven't done anything in a while, I just started my first semester of college and things have been kinda hectic…**

**But I promise that I shall try to post things regularly!**

**So please don't try to shoot me because you think I'm a Zombie.**

**Yes I mean you The Cretin….**

**So anyway!**

**This little one-shot was inspired by my friend TheInspectorofFluff! If you haven't yet, check out his stories their amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I still even after reading through the contracts, and begging and bribing and one crazy mardi gras party that I'm still having trouble remembering at the moment….I STILL sadly don't own The Teen Titans.**

**So please enjoy this work of Fiction!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

Gar groaned as he banged his head against his locker.

Finals had just ended and he was pretty sure that his parents were going to kill him when they saw his math scores….

"You know if you keep doing that you're going to lose what remaining brain cells you have."

Looking up, the blonde blushed as he came face to face with his best friend (and secret crush) Raven.

"Oh hey Rae!" the blonde greeted a bit too loudly.

"What's up?" he asked, trying to be cool as he leaned against his locker, only to slip and fall face first onto the hallway floor.

Raven giggled softly as she brushed her hair behind her ear and helped the poor boy up.

"Careful Gar, all of this can't be good for your head." She joked as she ran her fingers across his forehead.

Gar looked at her curiously, as the girl blushed and withdrew her hand, holding her textbooks across her chest and biting her lip in a sheepish manner.

"Well uh- I got to go, bye Gar!" and with that being said, the red-faced girl disappeared down the corner.

Before he could even question what happened, someone asked.

"What's with Raven?"

Jumping at the voice, Gar turned around and saw his friend Zeek leaning against the lockers casually.

"Dude!" the teen shouted, holding a hand to his beating chest, "Don't do that!"

The cinnamon haired teen chuckled as his friend grumbled something about stupid jerks giving him a heart attack.

Just then a red and white blur rushed by and tackle hugged the blonde.

"FREE HUGS!"

"Parker" Zeek sighed, "Put Gar down, he's starting to turn blue."

Pouting, the teen put him down, as Gar desperately filled his lungs with much needed oxygen.

"Parker…" he wheezed, "Why'd you do that?"

At the question, the brunette grinned, "It's Free Hugs Day!" he exclaimed brightly while pointing to the little cardboard sign that hung around his neck that read 'FREE HUGS'

Both of Parker's friends looked at him oddly.

"What?" they both asked.

Bouncing with excitement the teen nodded.

"Yep! Today you hold out a sign that says free hugs and you walk around and give and or receive hugs!"

"And how has that worked for you?" Zeek asked.

Parker tilted his head in thought as he mused over the day.

"um….I've given seventy-two hugs, got thirty-four back, four cheek kisses, fifteen slaps-two of which were leftys! Never saw it coming!- ten pissed off boyfriends, one angry dick, four bruised ribs from kori and one girl fainting on me."

The two teens just looked at their friend questioningly before shrugging it off as a 'Parker thing.'

Gar sighed as he thought about Raven- he always wanted to hug her but she had this "NO TOUCHING" rule…suddenly the teen had an epiphany.

"Hey Parker?"

Parker, who was having a rather heated debate with Zeek about Pirate vs Ninja paused midsentence.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

"Can I borrow that?" the blonde asked meekly, pointing at the cardboard sign.

Shrugging the brunette nodded as he tossed it to the grinning blonde.

"Thanks!" and then he dashed off to find a certain raven…

Turning another corner Gar panted as he caught his breath. Looking up he grinned as he saw amused violet eyes staring at him curiously.

"Gar?" Raven asked, wondering what the blonde was up too.

Smiling softly, the boy walked up to her and suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"wh-"

"Free Hugs" Gar whispered.

Raven blushed as she bashfully wrapped her arms around him in return.

She sighed peacefully, she would kill him later for breaking her touch rule…..but for now she'd just enjoy hugging him.

Across the corner, Parker smirked as Zeek pouted.

"Pay up."

Grumbling all the while a distraught Zeek fished over a $5 to his overly cheerful friend.

**END**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Please Review because Reviews are the Food of Love!**

**Haha**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
